To achieve permanent, intense colors with corresponding fastness properties, so-called oxidative dyes are used. Said dyes usually contain oxidative dye precursors, so-called developer components and coupler components. The developer components join together or couple with one or more coupler components to form, under the influence of oxidants or atmospheric oxygen, the actual colorants per se. Indeed, the oxidative dyes are exemplified by outstanding, long-lasting color results. To achieve natural-looking colors, however, a mix from a large number of oxidative dye precursors must normally be used; in many cases, substantive dyes are still used to create for shading.
Oxidative dyes for stabilization of dye precursors during storage and to accelerate reaction during the oxidative use usually have an alkaline pH value that is adjusted with alkalizing agents, such as alkanolamines, ammonia or inorganic bases.
In order to form the dye, the alkaline coloring component is usually mixed with an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution to form a homogeneous cream or a homogeneous gel and applied to the hair to be dyed immediately thereafter. This dye mixture remains on the air for a period of from about 5 to about 60 minutes until the oxidative formation of the dye on the hair is complete. Then the dye mixture is washed out.
The aforementioned oxidation dye precursors and alkalizing agents are normally incorporated into a cosmetically suitable carrier, such as a cream. The carrier guarantees homogeneous distribution and an adequate dwell time of the hair coloring agent on the hair. Normal creams contain larger quantities of fat components with a melting point of at least 35° C. as a consistency enhancer. The elaborate production of such creams is disadvantageous. A large amount of energy is required for the melting of the fat components and the emulsification. The subsequent cooling requires large quantities of cooling water.
Another disadvantage is that a cream is relatively expensive to package. Due to their higher viscosity, most creams are not capable of flowing can cannot be transferred from a storage bottle to the application bottle in which the hydrogen peroxide solution is already provided. Instead, the alkaline dye creams are primarily packaged in flexible aluminum tubes, a packaging material that requires high energy and raw material consumption.
A higher viscosity of the dye creams that contain larger quantities of fat components with a melting point of at least 35° C. than consistency enhancer is a further disadvantage in regard to the production of the application mixture. For this purpose, the alkaline dye component is mixed with the developer preparation by hand, e.g. by shaking in a mixing container or by stirring in a mixing bowl. The application mixture must be as homogeneous as possible for a good dyeing result. This mixture should be producible as quickly as possible, because the oxidation dye precursors begin to react immediately on contact with the hydrogen peroxide and oxygen in the air. The application mixture should be so viscous that it remains on the hair and does not drip during the application period described above. For simple production of the application mixture, it would actually be advisable if the alkaline coloring component has only a low viscosity or is only slightly thickened. Furthermore, many consumers prefer a coloring agent having a cream-like nature, since this is perceived as having an especially caring effect for the hair.